feralfandomcom-20200213-history
Beta Testing
Beta Testing is a period in Feral's lifespan where the game undergoes pre-release testing in the final stages of development. Feral currently offers limited-time beta invite signups that were officially opened on December 11, 2019. Users can sign up for beta testing at this official form and can also sign up for updates and other game information at https://fer.al/. Information The main purpose of Feral's beta testing is for testers to try out the game for the first time and spot bugs or other glitches that may have been missed during development. Closed Beta Testing Closed Beta Testing is where WildWorks selects a specific group of people to be whitelisted, or allowed in, for Feral. They sent out a form on December 11, 2019 for players to sign up for a chance to be selected for testing. They initially started closed beta testing by selecting many popular Animal Jam content creators known as Jambassadors on December 13, 2019. They selected players from the rest of the community later on December 17 of that same year for wave one of beta testing. No confirmed information has been released about the release dates of any further waves. Open Beta Testing Open Beta Testing is where WildWorks allows all users to be able to register and play the game. Open Beta Testing is not a feature that is out yet and there is no information about when it will be released other than that it will be after a few waves of closed beta. Trivia * During beta testing, Sunken Thicket is grayed out and cannot be fully accessed. * It is assumed that the different waves of beta testing are chosen by their devices; for example, wave one being Windows computers. *Waves were said to come in a few hundred or so users at a time. *WildWorks released a statement saying that they will tell people when mobile beta testing is ready and Google Play would likely be their first mobile platform. Frequently Asked Questions *'Why didn't I get an email after signing up on fer.al?' **A: The initial email was already sent out to people who signed up before December 11, so it won't be sent out to people who've signed up after that date. However, you will be sent any new emails that come through! *'Why didn't I get an email after submitting a form?' **A: Getting accepted into the beta testing isn't a for-sure chance, they're only picking a few hundred users. The first wave has already been chosen, so you'll have to wait until the next wave for a chance to be picked. *'When is the next wave of beta testers being chosen?' **A: To put it simply, we don't really know. WildWorks did make a statement about no updates arriving over the winter holidays to let their employees have a break, so hopefully it will arrive soon! *'What platforms will Feral be on?' **A: So far, we know for-sure that it will be on Windows, Mac, Android, and iOS. Because the first wave of beta testers was for Windows, we can guess that the next will be for Mac, and possibly Android/iOS after that, but nothing is really certain. There's also a chance that Feral will come to console such as PlayStation, Xbox, Nintendo Switch, etc, but it's uncertain if there will be beta testing waves for these. *'Why won't it let me sign up for the game if I have the app?' **A: This just means your email hasn't been whitelisted, or allowed to play. If you were given an official invite from WildWorks and it still isn't working, contact them in the Discord server they invited you to in the email. Gallery File:Betatesting.png|The official email that WildWorks sent out to everyone who signed up on December 11 (part 1). Betatesting2.PNG|The official email that WildWorks sent out to everyone who signed up on December 11 (part 2). Feral-update-signup.png|The official signup section on the fer.al website. Friendsnfambetatesting.png|WisteriaMoon and Cinno's confirmation of beta testing being released. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Beta